The study aims to: (1) determine whether acute changes in the amount of dietary sucrose influence the amount of dietary lipid that is deposited in adipose tissue or oxidized, (2) determine postprandial lipolysis in response to changes in dietary sucrose, and (3) determine whether changes in the amount of dietary sucrose alter the nutrient and hormone response to a mixed meal. Sucrose, as compared to an equal amount of glucose, results in a lower insulin and glucose response. The lower insulin and glucose response should reduce the net retention of dietary lipid in adipose tissue via reduced suppression of post-prandial lipolysis, and lower uptake of chylomicron triglycerides. When absorbed, sucrose is hydrolized to fructose and glucose. Fructose is primarily metabolized in the liver. In addition, fructose stimulates liver glucose uptake. Thus, a large portion of sucrose in the diet should be metabolized by the liver. If this remains true for sucrose that is eaten in the context of a mixed meal, one can hypothesize that more dietary lipid will have to be oxidized to meet energy requirements. Thus, at least on an acute basis (single meal), the metabolism of dietary sucrose may favor the oxidation of dietary lipid. This would lead to less retention of dietary lipid in adipose tissue.